Believe
by amyeka
Summary: "Menjadi pacar dari seorang artis itu tidak susah kok. Kalau kita pandai, kita pasti bisa berhubungan dengan baik. Percayalah." My first fanfic di fandom ini. KyuhyunXOC. RnR please :


"Menjadi pacar dari seorang artis itu tidak susah kok. Kalau kita pandai, kita pasti bisa berhubungan dengan baik. Percayalah."

**BELIEVE**

**CAST : CHO KYUHYUN **

**PARK HYUN RIN**

**a/n : Fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini! Sebenarnya, FF ini sudah lama aku siapkan dan sudah kupublish di notes FB ku. Berhubung, aku baru tau kalau di FFn itu ada fandom untuk cerita ini. Baru aku berniat untuk publish disini. Jadi, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Baiklah, sekian acara kita kali ini. Untuk penutupan, marilah kita sambut penampilan dari Super Junior dan SNSD dengan lagu "SEOUL"!"

Hyun Ri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan sesuatu yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Menatap nanar ke arah televisi yang sedang memutar lagu SEOUL. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah seorang namja yang sedang menyanyi dengan mesra bersama seorang yeoja. Sudah, dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya jatuh bersama dengan penghabisan lagu itu. DIa mematikan televisinya. Menatap ke arah samping, ada sebuah tabloid yang memuat foto seorang namja tampan dengan yeoja cantik.

"KYUHYUN 'SUPER JUNIOR' DIKABARKAN MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN KHUSUS DENGAN SEOHYOON 'SNSD'"

Hyun Ri mengambil tabloid itu. Menatap wajah namja yang tertawa dengan renyah ke arahnya. "CHO KYUHYUN PPABOYAAA!" Hyun Ri melempar tabloid itu ke sembarang arah sehingga mengenai sebuah vas bunga. Vas bunga itu pun pecah seiring dengan pecahnya tangisan Hyun Ri.

TING TONG…

Bunyi bel apartemen Hyun Ri menyadarkan dia dari tangisnya. Buru-buru dia menyeka matanya dan beranjak ke wastafel hanya untuk mencuci mukanya. Dilihatnya bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Setelah dia memastikan bahwa tidak ada bekas-bekas tanda dia menangis, dia pun beranjak ke pintu apartemen.

"Jagiyaaaa, kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Hyun Ri tersenyum melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Sedang sibuk ya? Apa aku menganggumu? Maaf aku datang malam-malam." Namja itu menunduk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kelakuannya itu benar-benar imut di mata Hyun Ri. Sepertinya, semua kesal yang tadi menumpuk di hatinya hilang begitu saja. "Maafkan aku, aku tadi sedang bikin kue. Aku membikinnya khusus untukmu. Kau mau mencobanya kan?" Namja itu langsung mengangguk antusias menatap ke arah Hyun Ri. Membuat Hyun Ri tertawa melihat kelakuan namjachingunya ini. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk! Kenapa di luar saja?"

Cho Kyuhyun, namja popular yang mempunyai suara merdu serta salah satu member boyband terkenal Super Junior. Dia adalah namjachingu dari Hyun Ri, seorang gadis dari Incheon yang sedang menuntut ilmu di Seoul karena desakan orang tuanya. Pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun berawal dari kunjungan Super Junior ke kafe tempat Hyun Ri bekerja sambilan. Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa Kyuhyun mulai sering mengunjungi kafe tempat Hyun Ri bekerja. Hyun Ri yang semula memang menyukai Kyuhyun, merasa sangat senang karena idolanya selalu berkunjung ke tempat dia kerja. Tapi ternyata, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mencintai Hyun Ri. Hyun Ri sempat bimbang untuk menerima Kyuhyun. Karena dia tahu, Kyuhyun adalah seorang artis popular. Apa kata para fansnya kalau mereka semua pada tahu bias mereka mempunyai pacar yang tidak cantik sama sekali? Tapi, Kyuhyun terus menerus berusaha meyakinkan Hyun Ri. "Menjadi pacar dari seorang artis itu tidak susah kok. Kalau kita pandai, kita pasti bisa berhubungan dengan baik. Percayalah." Perkataan itulah yang membuat Hyun Ri menerima Kyuhyun. Sejak saat itu, dia putuskan untuk mempercayai semua perkataan Kyuhyun.

Tapi kenyataannya, mudah untuk mengucapkan susah dilakukan. Hyun Ri lupa. Berpacaran dengan seorang artis sama saja harus mempunyai hati yang kebal tanpa perasaan. Hyun Ri harus rela melihat Kyuhyun duet bersama yeoja-yeoja yang cantiknya beratus kali lipat dari dia. Hyun Ri harus rela melihat Kyuhyun menari bersama yeoja-yeoja yang seksinya beratus kali lipat dari dirinya. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah siap melaksanakan penampilannya, dia pasti akan menelfon Hyun Ri. Merayunya dengan kata-kata manis dan terus menerus mengatakan kata 'percaya'. Tapi, Hyun Ri manusia. Wajar kalau dia merasa sakit hati saat namjachingunya harus bermesraan dengan yeoja lain. Apalagi seperti sekarang, saat netizen menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan Seohyoon. Hyun Ri hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menutup mata dari semua tabloid, infotaiment yang setuju dengan kebersamaan mereka. Walaupun dalam hatinya, rasanya Hyun Ri ingin berteriak ke semua orang bahwa Kyuhyun miliknya. Kyuhyun adalah namjachingunya dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh merebut Kyuhyun dari sisinya.

"Kenapa bajunya belum diganti?" Hyun Ri bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. "Aku malas, lagipula aku tadi ingin cepat-cepat kesini. Aku sudah terlalu merindukanmu." Hyun Ri tersenyum mendengar rayuan Kyuhyun. Rayuan Kyuhyun memang tidak seromantis rayuan namja-namja lainnya. Tapi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, selalu sukses membuat muka Hyun Ri memerah. "Aku bikinkan teh dulu ya. Kau pasti lelah kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk ke arah Hyun Ri. Kyuhyun terus menatap punggung Hyun Ri yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun bersyukur mempunyai yeojachingu seperti Hyun Ri yang selalu mengerti keadaannya. Sebenarnya, belakangan ini Kyuhyun selalu takut. Takut kalau-kalau yeojachingunya itu termakan omongan dari tabloid dan infotaiment mengenai gosipnya dengan Seohyoon. Tapi, ternyata Hyun Ri malah tidak ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Dia masih percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan kepadanya.

Merasa bosan, Kyuhyun pun menghidupkan tivi di ruang tamu Hyun Ri. Kyuhyun tersentak melihat channel televisi Hyun Ri saat dia membukanya adalah KBS. Kyuhyun kan baru saja perform live disana. DIa melirik ke arah Hyun Ri yang masih sibuk di dapur. Apa mungkin yeojachingunya itu melihat perform dia tadi? Astaga, bukannya tadi Hyun Ri mengatakan kenapa dia tidak mengganti bajunya? Berarti benar, Hyun Ri melihat perform dia di KBS, kalau tidak bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Kyuhyun memakai baju ini daritadi. Aisssh, padahal Kyuhyun sengaja tidak memberitahu dia kalau hari ini Super Junior akan perform disana karena akan ada satu adegan dimana dia harus bermesraan dengan Seohyoon. Kyuhyun tidak mau Hyun Ri melihat hal itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri menatap punggung Hyun Ri dari kejauhan. "Jagiyaaaa…" Hyun Ri hanya menjawab "Hmmm…" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya perkiraannya benar, pacarnya itu melihat perform dia tadi. "Anoo… Saranghae…" Hyun Ri berhenti mengaduk teh didalam cangkirnya. Kepalanya menatap pantulan Kyuhyun di jendela dapurnya. "Aku mohon jagiyaaa, percayalah denganku. Saranghae yoo. Saranghae." Hyun Ri tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa air matanya malah kembali menetes. DIa sudah memutuskan untuk percaya dengan Kyuhyun kan? Lalu kenapa, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa hatinya ini sangat sakit. Dia harus percaya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencintainya. Kyuhyun mencintainya bukan Seohyoon.

Tapi kenapa, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahunya kalau hari ini dia akan tampil di KBS? Biasanya, Kyuhyun akan selalu memberitahu Hyun Ri kalau dia akan tampil di acara tivi. Tapi, sudah satu minggu ini dia tidak memberitahu Hyun Ri. Kemarin saja, kalau bukan Hyun Ah yang memberitahunya kalau hari ini Kyuhyun akan tampil, mungkin Hyun Ri tidak akan tahu. Kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan kalau dia akan tampil dengan Seohyoon hari ini? Lalu, kenapa Kyuhyun harus pura-pura tidak tahu disaat ada majalah yang memuat tentang dirinya dan Seohyoon? Saat siaran juga, kenapa Kyuhyun malah tertawa saat ditanyai mengenai hubungannya dengan Seohyoon? Apa dia memang menyukai hal itu? Apa dia senang digosipkan dengan Seohyoon? Tak tahukah dia bahwa Hyun Ri sangat menderita. Hyun Ri juga manusia, manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit hati karena perlakuanmu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak ke arah Hyun Ri yang masih mematung di dapur. Saat Kyuhyun akan melangkah, kakinya menyentuh suatu benda runcing. Ternyata, itu adalah pecahan vas bunga yang terkena lemparan tabloid oleh Hyun Ri tadi. Kyuhyun mengambil tabloid yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna melihat judul besar tabloid tersebut. "Gwenchana yo Kyuhyun-ssi. Tenang saja, aku percaya denganmu." Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar perkataan yeojachingunya itu. Seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan perkataan Hyun Ri. Tapi, Kyuhyun merasakan sakit hati yang sangat besar di setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Hyun Ri tadi.

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menatap tabloid yang memuat wajahnya dan wajah Seohyoon. "Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai artikel ini, karena aku tidak mau kau mengira aku setuju dengan perlakuan netizen yang menjodohkanku dengan Seohyoon." Hyun Ri berhenti mengambil piring mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tau apa yang Hyun Ri ingin tanyakan? "Aku tertawa saat ditanyai mengenai hubunganku dengan Seohyoon, semata-mata karena aku tidak mau netizen mencium keberadaan dirimu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada dirimu kalau tahu kau adalah yeojachinguku." Jantung Hyun Ri seakan lepas dari tempatnya disaat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Jadi, Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. "Aku tidak memberitahumu kalau hari ini aku akan tampil di KBS karena aku tidak mau kau melihat adegan bermesraan aku dengan Seohyoon. Aku tidak mau membuat hatimu lebih terluka lagi." Hyun Ri meneteskan air matanya, masih tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Hyun Ri merasa kalau dia adalah yeoja terbodoh di seluruh dunia.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah perbuatanku itu benar atau tidak. Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti sakit hati mendengar berita ini. Aku benar-benar merasa aku adalah namja yang payah. Disaat aku menghubungimu atau menemuimu kau selalu tersenyum, menyambutku, menyayangiku, dan menerimaku seakan aku adalah hartamu yang paling berharga. Padahal nyatanya, aku hanya bisa membuat hatimu sakit." Hyun Ri menggeleng keras, isak tangisnya terdengar lebih keras. Dia yakin Kyuhyun pasti mendengar tangisan dia. Tapi kali ini dia menangis bukan karena sakit hati. Dia menangisi kebodohannya yang tidak percaya kepada Kyuhyun. Bodoh karena termakan semua prasangka buruknya terhadap Kyuhyun. Tanpa tahu, kalau Kyuhyun mempunyai alasan dibalik itu semua. Dan alasan Kyuhyun adalah dia, yeoja bodoh yang bernama Park Hyun Ri!

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir menatap punggung Hyun Ri. Dia kembali membuat wanita yang disayanginya itu menangis. Cho Kyuhyun ppaboya! Kapan kau bisa membuat dia bahagia hah? Selama bersama denganmu, yeoja cantik itu hanya menangis saja kan? Dia memang tersenyum kepadamu, tapi senyum itu. Senyum yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya dia ingin sekali memeluk pundak Hyun Ri yang bergetar karena isakan tangis. Memeluk pundak itu dan berbisik untuk mengatakan jangan menangis. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak pantas. "Mianhae Hyun Ri, Jeongmal Mianhae… Saranghae, Neomu Saranghae…" Sesudah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun berlari mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di sofa dan pergi keluar dari apartemen Hyun Ri.

Hyun Ri menangis semakin keras saat Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemennya. Apa mesti seperti ini? Kenapa dia sangat bodoh? Apa dia harus diam saja sekarang? Disaat dia sudah mengetahui alasan Kyuhyun. Lalu, apalagi yang harus dia tunggu? Apalagi yang dia ragukan? Bahkan dia sendiri belum membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri belum mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun betapa dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Betapa Kyuhyun terlalu sering membuat dia bahagia. Betapa berharganya Kyuhyun dihatinya.

Hyun Ri bangkit dan segera mengambil jaket birunya. Dia berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Dia yakin, Kyuhyun pasti belum jauh dari sini. Kaki Hyun Ri terus berlari menembus hujan, mencari jejak namja yang paling dia sayangi. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Bahwa dia juga menyayangi Kyuhyun. Bahwa dia memaafkan Kyuhyun. Hanya itu, hanya itu. Kaki Hyun Ri terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil putih yang hancur dan dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Apa mungkin? Tidak tuhan, jangan sekarang. Hyun Ri belum sempat mengatakan apa yang harus dia katakan. Jangan sekarang.

Hyun Ri berlari menembus keramaian itu, dan betapa terkejutnya Hyun Ri saat melihat plat mobil putih yang hancur itu. Itu plat mobil Kyuhyun! Hyun Ri melihat beberapa petugas ambulans mengangkut seorang pria memakai baju putih dan itu Kyuhyun! "KYUHYUN-AH!" Hyun Ri berlari ke samping Kyuhyun. Hyun Ri dapat melihat darah mengalir dengan deras dari pelipis Kyuhyun dan mulut Kyuhyun. Baju putih yang dipakainya sudah berwarna merah karena tetesan darahnya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara Hyun Ri. "Jagiyaaa…" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Hyun Ri yang menangis di sampingnya. Dia memang sangat membutuhkan Hyun Ri sekarang. "Bertahanlah jagiya… Aku mohon! Bertahanlah… Bertahan…" Hyun Ri menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, menempelkannya di pipinya. "Sarang…hae…" Hyun Ri mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Na do… Na do Saranghae… Jebaaaal, bertahanlah demi aku…" Hyun Ri menangis semakin deras saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai terasa dingin di genggamannya. "Gomawo… Jagiya…" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu sesaat sebelum dia menutup matanya. "KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Seminggu kemudian…

Hyun Ri berdiri di depan pintu berwarna putih ini. Merapikan pakaiannya, rambutnya, dan mengatur nafasnya. Setelah dirasanya siap, dia membuka pintu itu. "Jagiyaaaa…" Hyun Ri tersenyum mendengar suara merdu itu. "Kenapa lama sekali?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Hyun Ri hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan namjachingunya itu. Dia duduk disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun, sambil meletakkan tasnya di tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Mian jagi, aku tadi terlalu sibuk kuliah. Lihat, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo, kau harus mencobanya." Hyun Ri baru saja akan mengambil piring saat tangan Kyuhyun menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Hyun Ri melihat Kyuhyun, bingung dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menatap jemari Hyun Ri yang begitu pas dengan tangannya. Menelusuri jemari ramping itu satu persatu lalu menciumnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Hyun Ri semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang mengacak-acak lemari disamping kasurnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat dia menemukan benda yang dicarinya. "Jagiyaaa, aku mau kau tutup matamu… Sebentar sajaaaa…" Hyun Ri menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas di depan Hyun Ri. Menyerah dengan wajah Kyuhyun, Hyun Ri pun menutup matanya. "Sudaaah…" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Hyun Ri sekilas, lalu tersenyum. Hyun Ri terkejut melihat jemari manisnya. "Kyuhyun-ah…" "Ne jagiya. Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku? Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya, soalnya aku terlanjur memasangkan cincinnya di jemarimu." Hyun Ri menggeleng melihat jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin perak dengan berlian kecil berwarna pink ditengahnya melingkar manis di jarinya. "Saranghae, Park Hyun Ri." Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil mencium tangan Hyun Ri. "Na do, Jagiyaaa… Saranghae… Saranghae…" Hyun Ri memeluk Kyuhyun seakan tidak mau kehilangan namja yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sekarang, Hyun Ri akan selalu percaya dengan Kyuhyun. Tak peduli dengan perkataan sekitar. Dia yakin, Kyuhyun hanya miliknya dan dia hanya milik Kyuhyun. Untuk selamanya.

**a/n : **

**lalu, bagaimana ? Semoga cerita dengan pairing seperti ini diterima di fandom ini. Soalnya, aku punya banyak cerita fanfict yang berbentuk seperti ini. Untuk pengenalan di fandom ini saja aku memposting dua FF. **

**Jadi, karena author masih baru jadi memerlukan saran dari kalian semua. Review please :)**


End file.
